


Too Hot

by currant_flour



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: M/M, a game about kissing, just a random fic inspired by a random post on tweeter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is just a game Konoha found somewhere around the internet. A game for couples that usually lead to something more dirty than just kissing</p><p>it's just another dumb game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said it's a random fic about a random post I saw on tweeter.  
> From what I know the game is called too hot which is a non stop kissing game until one touches the other.

Konoha had suggested a little game he found somewhere around the Internet. It's just a simple simple game of non stop kissing until one of them can't hold back and touches the other, no other rules besides not to touch the other and don't stop kissing. Just another dumb game for couples that usually lead to something more dirty than just kissing, it's just another _dumb_  game.

They sat down in an open space, sitting with crossed legs and leaned forward to start the game. Kuroha had found it hard to keep his hands to himself ever since they started the game as he always hold the other close to him when they kiss. One of his hand moving up to hold Konoha's head in place - quickly positioning the other to deepen the kiss and also to prevent him from leaving out of embarrassment, lips slide and fall into place perfectly, the other hand would move smoothly along his sides, hips then to the back, rubbing soothing circles and igniting sparks of pleasure.

He would then use the hand on Konoha's lower back to pull the other closer,  _closer closer closer_  until their bodies are touching, only separated by a few layers of clothing- just that little bit of space before they can feel each other directly. Konoha would be moaning by then, kissing back eagerly in return and oh how much Kuroha love it when Konoha is not embarrassed anymore as lust got the best of him.

He want to hear Konoha moan his name in breathless pants, to feel the other's heat on his body, to feel the delicious shudders when he draws his fingers at his back, to have Konoha look back at him with an expression that screams he wanted this, he needed this, he _needs_  him-

Wait

Kuroha notice himself reaching out to Konoha and mentally slaps his subconscious self, they're still playing the game, the ridiculously dumb game and he is not suppose to touch konoha. He opened his eyes slightly and peered down at his hand, he is so close to touching the other, Konoha is just a few centimeters away from his finger tips, just a little more, just!!!

A slight moan from the other brought Kuroha back to reality, he turned his attention back to his lover in front of him. He noticed how Konoha is gripping the front of his own shirt desperately, shoulders tense, twisting and turning the fabric in his hands for distraction and to keep his own hands busy.Kuroha also noticed that Konoha had started trembling sometime ago when he was still in his fantasies, lips pressing back against his with more force than he usually would, eyes squeezed shut, noises spilling out of his throat only to be muffled by the kiss.

He smirked between the kiss and pull back, who cares about the don't stop kissing rule? Nobody's watching anyways. He let Konoha catch his breath before beginning, "Do you want me to touch you?". Konoha visibly flinch, looking to the side as he kept himself quiet.

" we can end this game early if you just ask me to~", he saw Konoha's hand pulling the front of his shirt with more force, shifting around uncomfortably, still looking to the side when he speaks "...stop cheating Kuroha", an annoyed edge in his tone.

Ah, this is not a reply he expected, clearly confused, Kuroha said. " I didn't cheat at all, I'm not-". " no, don't... um... what is the word again" Konoha looked around the room as if the answer is around the room somewhere. "...um..  ah tempt! Don't tempt me..." he looked back at Kuroha as he speaks, brows furrowed in a sense of irritation and red cheeks puffed, eyes shining with tears that have yet to fall as he shifted a little more.

The view is entirely seductive

Kuroha moved closer, the hand that have been reaching out to the other grip Konoha's chin, guiding him slightly to deepen the kiss, tongue moving against each other, saliva mixed together. Konoha shuddered as he feel Kuroha's other hand move to grab his shoulder, both their knees pressed together with the want to try and get closer to each other.

They part after a long while, breathing heavily, a string of saliva connecting their lips.They locked their eyes on each other, neither of them pay attention to their backs that ache from leaning forward for too long. The only sound to be heard are heavy breathing noises, the air in the room have long since risen to a suffocating level, hot.

Too hot

It is Konoha who broke the silence first, " you..... you've lost...." he sounded almost disbelieving because as much as he knows, Kuroha hates losing. Konoha continue to stare at Kuroha and saw a smirk appearing on his partner's face, licking his lips slyly as he speaks " ... I guess I did..."

Kuroha slowly move to a crawling pose and placed his mouth beside Konoha's ear. The sound of the other's heavy breathing and warm breath on the ear makes Konoha shudder.

" ...so... "

a skip of the heart beat

" what are you going to do to me Konoha? "

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to practice writing more detailed stuff about a person's view with this but it doesn't seem that smooth....
> 
> Thanks for reading this random fic!


End file.
